


某日的晚餐

by Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen, 大团圆, 存活if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea/pseuds/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea
Kudos: 5





	某日的晚餐

光回到家的时候，埃斯蒂尼安已经在门口等候多时了。

“回来了。”埃斯蒂尼安和雇主打了声招呼，收拾好值班室里的烤鱿鱼，准备下班。

光靠在值班室的门口和小龙玩闹，有一搭没一搭地说着：“在这还习惯吧。”

“挺好。”埃斯蒂尼安答道，“就是太无聊了。”

“确实是。”光和他一并往屋子里走去，“不如下次冒险你和我一起去？”

埃斯蒂尼安挑眉：“算了吧，我怕你家里的那位杀了我。”

也是。光无奈地耸肩，用钥匙开了门。

“喵——”迎接他的是一只红色毛发中，右前肢和左脸上透着水晶光芒的猫咪。

“想我了？”光笑着把小红猫抱在怀里顺毛，往厨房里走去。

他对着厨房里那个正在忙碌的身影问：“今天晚上吃什么？”

“有洛夫坦山羊汤哦。”伊塞勒微笑着回头，用汤勺舀起一小勺肉汤，“要不要先尝尝？”

“算了吧，我怕哈迪斯又说我偷吃。”光摇头婉拒。

房门传来钥匙开门的声音，光倚着厨房门看过去，不出意外地看到了阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞兄妹俩。

“晚上好，阿莉塞。”

“晚上好啊光。”阿莉塞立刻抛弃了正在和自己说话的哥哥，跑到光身边和他分享今天一天的见闻以及阿尔菲诺闹出的糗事。

光和沙发上的埃斯蒂尼安配合地大笑，余光中光瞥见了一双虚浮的脚步从楼上走下来。

“真是热闹啊，看来吃饭的时间快到了。”那个已经一万两千多岁的老男人这么说。

伊塞勒正好从厨房里端菜上桌，经过埃斯蒂尼安身边的时候用脚尖碰了下这位高傲的龙骑士，示意他去厨房帮忙把煮好的汤端出来。

埃斯蒂尼安一边去一边瞥了一眼就在厨房门口的光：“你怎么不帮忙？”

光笑而不语，直到伊塞勒再次回到厨房，把木制的食盒交给他，他才冲埃斯蒂尼安扬了扬手中的盒子，说：“我的任务是这个。”

“要不要我陪你去？”阿莉塞说。

“不用，我很快回来。”他把怀里的小猫递给阿莉塞，用空出的手揉了揉阿莉塞的脑袋。

然后他发动传送魔法，目的地是巨龙首营地。

* * *


End file.
